


Waiting, Hoping -- Warten und hoffen

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 4 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x21, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Da ist er,BlainesKurt. Fast.Fehlende Szene aus 4x21'Wonder-ful' / 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit'





	Waiting, Hoping -- Warten und hoffen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting, Hoping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789904) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Dank der Hilfe meiner Beta-Leserin [Finduilas1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) nähern wir uns langsam aber stetig dem Ende von Staffel 4. Dieses Kapitel enthält eine fehlende Szene kurz nach Kurts Ankunft in Lima, als die Resultate von Burts Untersuchung feststehen.

 

Blaine hält kaum inne, um Artie zum Abschied zuzuwinken und sobald er den ersten Fuß in den Schulflur gesetzt und seinen Mathe-Klassensaal hinter sich gelassen hat, checkt er sein Handy. Er wollte es nicht im Unterricht herausziehen und riskieren, dass es der Lehrer für den Rest des Tages konfisziert. Ausgerechnet heute kann er auf keinen Fall darauf verzichten, aber es war eine Qual, die gesamte Stunde abzusitzen ohne irgendetwas zu wissen. Er will es wissen. Er _muss_ es wissen.

Von den sechs Textnachrichten, die auf ihn warten, ist allerdings nicht eine einzige von Kurt.

Blaine sinkt das Herz, und er muss sich sehr zusammenreißen, um zu seiner nächsten Klasse weiterzugehen und sich nicht in einer Kombination aus Sorge und Frust an die nächste Wand sinken zu lassen.

Burts Arzttermin hätte schon vor einer Stunde beendet sein müssen und er hat _immer noch_ keine Nachricht von Kurt. Er weiß nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist. Er wäre gern davon überzeugt, dass Kurt ihn wissen lassen würde, was der Arzt gesagt hat, wenn es etwas Gutes war. Er würde nicht wollen, dass Blaine sich eine Sekunde länger als nötig Sorgen macht, aber Blaine kann nicht vergessen, dass Kurt keine Verpflichtung mehr hat, ihm überhaupt irgendetwas zu erzählen. Sie sind kein...... _Paar_ mehr.

Womöglich ist Kurt bereits mit Burt, Carole und Finn unterwegs, um zu feiern. Oder er wartet darauf, die nächsten noch drastischeren Schritte zu besprechen, um den Krebs zu bekämpfen und sitzt ängstlich, traurig und hilflos auf einem unbequemen Wartezimmerstuhl und sortiert Zeitschriften auf dieselbe besorgniserregende Art und Weise, in der er gestern Zuckerbriefchen sortiert hat.

Wie auch immer, _vorher_ hätte er Blaine informiert. Das steht außer Frage; was auch immer die Neuigkeit wäre, er hätte sie Blaine so bald wie möglich mitgeteilt. Aber das war vorher und jetzt weiß Blaine nicht, wie er das Schweigen deuten soll. Alles was er tun kann ist, darauf zu hoffen, dass es bald endet.

Er muss sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, nicht während der gesamten Englischstunde nervös mit seinen Bleistift auf die Tischplatte zu tippen; er hat keine andere Wahl, als zu warten, aber es fällt ihm trotzdem schwer. Er will wissen, ob es Burt gut geht. Der Gedanke, dass es nicht so sein könnte, nagt an seinem Inneren. Dieser freundliche, wunderbare Mann, der seine Familie über alles liebt und der Blaine immer noch mit einer Wärme und Freundlichkeit begrüßt, die er wahrscheinlich nicht verdient. Blaine will gar nicht daran denken, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Burt zu verlieren, nicht nur für Kurt, sondern auch für sich selbst. Er will nicht daran denken, eine weitere Lücke in seinem Leben zu haben, wo jemand, den er liebt, nicht mehr da ist.

Blaine will auch wissen, ob es _Kurt_ gut geht, weil es ihm ganz offensichtlich nicht gut gegangen ist. Es tut Blaine in der Seele weh, wie sehr Kurt leidet, wie sorgsam er Haltung zu wahren versucht und wie diese sehr realistische Angst, seinen Vater zu verlieren, sich selbst in die kleinsten Aspekte seines Lebens schleicht und Blaine hasst es, dass er nur so wenig tun kann, um ihn zu unterstützen, weil da immer noch diese Distanz zwischen ihnen ist, wo er doch am liebsten dort bei ihm wäre, um seine Hand zu halten, während der Arzt mit ihnen redet.

Als er alles zusammenpackt nach der Diskussion über Tom Hardy, der er wahrscheinlich nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat, wird ihm klar, dass es noch viel schlimmer werden wird, auf Neuigkeiten zu warten, wenn er in seiner Freistunde am Ende des Tages in der Bücherei sitzt und so tut, als würde er lernen; vielleicht sollte er stattdessen nachsehen, ob er Sam auf dem Schulhof oder in der Sporthalle findet. Es wird ihm leichter fallen, so zu tun, als würde er sich keine Sorgen machen, wenn er Gesellschaft hat, um sich abzulenken.

Blaine holt sein Handy hervor, um Sam eine Nachricht zu schreiben und entdeckt stattdessen eine Nachricht von Kurt von einer halben Stunde zuvor.

Kurt an Blaine: _Treffen wir uns vor Glee im Chorraum?_

Blaine seufzt erleichtert auf. Die Nachricht ist nicht besonders hilfreich, aber sie ist besser als nichts.

Er schreibt schnell _'ich werde da sein'_ zurück und versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob es ein schlechtes Zeichen ist, dass Kurt ihn alleine sehen will. Er hat den Verdacht, dass es schlecht ist. Kurt will vielleicht die Gruppe nicht von ihren Bemühungen für die Regionals ablenken, indem er schlechte Neuigkeiten mit ihnen teilt.

Zumindest will er sie immer noch mit Blaine teilen. Es fällt ihm schwer, das als einen Grund zum Feiern anzusehen, wirklich; nicht, wenn es um Burts Leben geht.

Blaine steckt das Handy in die Tasche, als er um die Ecke in den Hauptflur einbiegt, den Kopf hebt und die starken Schultern erblickt, von denen er träumt, einen Rücken, den er streicheln möchte, ein Paar langer, muskulöser Beine in hellen Hosen, die sich elegant bewegen und die er einfach bewundern muss. Kurt geht knappe 10 Meter vor ihm durch den Flur der McKinley und Blaine beeilt sich sofort, ihn einzuholen, so wie er das im Jahr vorher bereits hunderte Male gemacht hat. Damals war er sich immer sicher gewesen, an Kurts Seite willkommen zu sein; jetzt ist das ungewisser, aber Blaine wird ihm niemals _nicht_ hinterherrennen.

"Kurt!", ruft er und das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, denn auch wenn Kurt den Kopf hoch trägt und die Schultern strafft, so ist doch schwer zu erkennen, was in seinem Herzen vorgeht, ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen. Es ist schwer, von hinten abzuschätzen, ob er sich Kurts fröhlich beschwingte Gangart, die er wirklich, wirklich zu sehen glaubt, nicht nur einbildet. Teils weil er um Burt besorgt ist, aber in erster Linie, weil er es schrecklich vermisst hat, Kurt so uneingeschränkt glücklich zu sehen.

Kurt wirbelt herum und sein Gesichtsausdruck lässt keine Fragen offen. Er ist nicht einfach nur glücklich; er ist glückselig. Seine Augen leuchten und sein Lächeln ist so breit und ehrlich, dass es Blaine im Innern wehtut, weil, Gott, weil er es so _lange_ nicht mehr gesehen hat.

"Blaine, es geht ihm gut!" platzt Kurt atemlos heraus, als Blaine ihn mit einer Hand an seinem Ellbogen auf die Seite zieht. "Der Krebs ist verschwunden. Er ist in Remission."

Die Neuigkeit ist nicht mehr ganz neu, aber Blaine kann Kurts Zittern immer noch spüren. Oder vielleicht ist _er_ es auch, der zittert, weil er Burt wie einen Vater liebt und es solch eine Erleichterung ist, zu hören, dass er okay ist, dass Blaine die Knie weich werden.

"Das ist _großartig"_ , sagt Blaine lächelnd und seine Stimme zittert. Er lässt die Hand an Kurts Ellbogen hochgleiten, fast als würde er um Erlaubnis bitten, ihn umarmen zu dürfen und er ist dankbar, als Kurt ihm so begeistert um den Hals fällt, dass er ihn fast umwirft. Aber er bleibt standhaft, legt die Arme um Kurts starken, schlanken Körper, vergräbt sein Gesicht an Kurts Schulter und zieht ihn fest an sich. Er ist so froh, dass er das tun kann; er ist glücklich, dass er an der Begeisterung teilhaben darf, er ist so froh, Kurt nah zu sein und er ist außer sich vor Freude, dass Kurt es ihm so freiwillig gestattet. "Kurt, das ist so großartig."

"Ich weiß", sagt Kurt leise an Blaines Wange, seine Hand krallt sich für einen Moment in den Stoff von Blaines Pullover und der vertraute Duft seines neuen Waschmittels und seiner Lieblingsfeuchtigkeitscreme erfüllt Blaines Nase. Es ist so gut. Alles an diesem Augenblick ist so _gut._ Blaine spürt, wie Kurt der Atem stockt, so als wäre er womöglich genauso bewegt und glücklich hier zu sein. Blaine schließt fest die Augen und drückt Kurt noch ein wenig fester, so wie er das immer schon gemacht hat und dann löst Kurt sich immer noch lächelnd von ihm. "Es ist unglaublich."

Blaine versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm das Herz aus der Brust zu springen droht, sowohl von dem Körperkontakt, als auch von der Neuigkeit. Er muss sich zusammenreißen. Kurt zuliebe. "Du musst so erleichtert sein", sagt er. "Ich weiß, wie besorgt du warst." Er denkt an diese Zuckerbriefchen im Café und an die Art und Weise wie Kurt sich schließlich an seine Hand geklammert hatte – wie an eine Rettungsleine.

Kurt nickt. "War ich auch. Es ist, als wäre eine riesige Last einfach _weg_ ." Er gestikuliert mit seinen schönen, ausdrucksstarken Händen und Blaine lächelt bei dem Anblick. Kurt ist ihm gegenüber in diesem Jahr so verschlossen und distanziert gewesen – und er weiß warum; er weiß, es war seine eigene Schuld; er weiß, er hat das Recht verspielt, so mit einbezogen zu werden, wie er es sich wünscht – und es ist, als wäre eine Wand eingestürzt oder ein Schleier gelüftet. Da ist er wieder, _sein_ Kurt. Nun ja, nicht ganz seiner.

Blaine würde so gerne beide Hände ausstrecken, um ihn noch einmal zu umarmen, weil er ihn so vermisst hat. Er hat es generell vermisst, Kurt zu sehen, aber ganz besonders _diesen_ Kurt, den Kurt, der Funken versprüht und bereitwillig strahlt. Es fällt ihm schwer, ihn nicht zu berühren.

"Ich weiß, er ist nicht mein Vater, aber ich bin auch schrecklich glücklich", sagt Blaine und anstatt sich an Kurt zu lehnen, lehnt er sich mit der Schulter an ein Schließfach.

"Ich weiß", sagt Kurt und lächelt warm, während er Blaine in die Augen schaut. Die helle Klarheit in seinem Blick scheint nur Blaine zu gelten. "Ich wusste, dass du dich freuen würdest. Deshalb wollte ich es dir persönlich sagen. Ich wüsste, dass es dir wichtig wäre."

Blaine spürt, wie seine Mundwinkel nach oben wandern und er kann es nicht verhindern. Es ist nicht nur wegen der Neuigkeit und es nicht nur wegen Kurt. Es ist nicht nur, weil er seine Sorgen um Kurts Dad loslassen kann, die immer im Hintergrund präsent gewesen waren, seit Burt ihm im Dezember von der Krebserkrankung erzählt und Blaine Kurt das Versprechen gegeben hat, sich die ganze Zeit um Burt zu kümmern.

Es ist nicht nur, weil es Burt gut geht und Kurt so glücklich ist; es ist, weil er überhaupt in die Familie mit eingeschlossen ist, was ihn sich so leicht fühlen lässt, dass er tanzen könnte. Trotz allem, was passiert ist, obwohl er nicht denselben Platz innehat wie früher, hat Kurt ihn doch mit eingeschlossen.

"Ich wette, dein Vater wird versuchen, dich zu überreden, dass er zur Feier des Tages ein Steak essen darf." Blaine versucht, einen leichten Ton anzuschlagen, obwohl er einen Kloß im Hals hat.

Kurt lacht und sagt mit gespieltem Ernst: "Wahrscheinlich. Aber falls er das versucht, wird er nicht gewinnen. Wenn wir heute Abend essen gehen, wird er sich Hühnchen bestellen, ob er will oder nicht." Er imitiert Blaines Haltung und lehnt sich ebenfalls an das Schließfach und erinnert ihn damit an so viele Unterhaltungen, manchmal kokett, manchmal ernst, die sie zwischen Unterrichtsstunden oder nach Gleeproben geführt haben. "Außerdem habe ich mir was anderes überlegt, um es zu feiern."

"Oh?"

Kurts Lächeln wird noch begeisterter und ein wenig verschmitzt und beschleunigt Blaines Herzschlag von neuem. "Ich werde ihm etwas singen", sagt er, "und er wird hier sitzen müssen und es genießen."

Blaine fragt sich, ob das der Grund ist, warum Kurt im geschrieben hat, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, um ihn zu bitten, mit ihm zu singen. Die Antwort wäre natürlich ein Ja. Tausendmal Ja. Aber er weiß, dass er zu voreilig ist; Kurt wollte ihm nur die Neuigkeiten mitteilen und das ist bereits gut genug. "Welches Lied?"

"You Are The Sunshine Of My Life", verkündet Kurt und dreht sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken am Schließfach lehnt. Eine Gruppe Cheerleader läuft vorbei, die den zurückwinkenden Blaine kichernd grüßen. "Er hat es immer für mich gesungen, als ich klein war."

"Das klingt großartig", erwidert Blaine ehrlich überzeugt und es ist nicht nur der wundervolle Gedanke, Kurts Performance zu sehen – ihn überhaupt anzuschauen – der seinen Magen Achterbahn fahren lässt. Es ist auch genau die Art von bedeutungsvoller Geste, die Kurt den Menschen, die er liebt, immer schon zuteil werden ließ und Kurts großes Herz in Aktion zu sehen ist noch so etwas, das Blaine vermisst hat, seit Kurt es vor ihm verschlossen hatte.

In einem blitzartigen Anflug bittersüßer Nostalgie erinnert er sich an ein paar dieser Momente, die ihm gewidmet gewesen waren: als Kurt das perfekte Lied ausgesucht hatte, um es nach der Schule zusammen mit ihm zu singen; als er ihm am Ende einer harten Woche Plätzchen gebacken hatte; als er sich durch einen Film voller Explosionen gequält hatte, den Blaine unbedingt hatte sehen wollen; als er ein köstliches Picknick zusammengepackt hatte, um an einem perfekten Frühlingstag in den Park zu gehen; als er ihm eine süße Fliege geschickt hatte, die er während seiner ersten Woche in New York in einem Laden entdeckt hatte.....

Aber die heutige Geste hat nichts mit ihm zu tun und er muss sich damit abfinden obwohl er alles tun würde, um diese Art von Kurts Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen. Es ist definitiv eine Neuigkeit, die es wert ist, gefeiert zu werden und das möchte Blaine auch.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie dabei helfen?", fragt er. "Ich habe Zugang zum Kopierer im Büro des Schülersprechers, falls du Kopien von den Noten machen musst; das ist billiger als in der Bücherei."

Kurt neigt nachdenklich den Kopf. "Ich kenne das Lied auswendig und die Band hat die Noten bereits. Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch etwas für dich zu tun gibt", sagt er. "Außer du kannst Santana und Brittany herbeizaubern als meine Background-Tänzerinnen."

"Tut mir leid. Das liegt jenseits meiner Möglichkeiten", antwortet Blaine und blickt zur Seite, den Flur hinunter, weil er Kurts Blick kaum standhalten kann. Er weiß nicht, wieso er von sich selbst enttäuscht ist, weil er nicht in der Lage ist, eine unmögliche und offensichtlich nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Bitte zu erfüllen. Er möchte Kurt einfach niemals wieder enttäuschen.

"Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass Tina mir aushelfen wird und vielleicht auch Mercedes, wenn ich nicht von ihr verlange, allzu viel zu tanzen. Ich hatte mir mehr erhofft, aber ich werde meine Vision etwas herunterschrauben, sie intimer gestalten. Dad wird es egal sein. Er wird es nicht einmal bemerken."

Blaine durchlebt einen weiteren Augenblick der Unzulänglichkeit, weil er nicht fähig ist, Kurts Traumperformance Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen und dann fällt sein Blick auf einen blonden geringelten Pferdeschwanz über einer Cheerio-Uniform neben einem Schließfach am Ende des Flurs. "Warte. Was ist mit Kitty?"

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragt Kurt.

"Sie ist eine gute Tänzerin. Sie ist nicht Brittany, aber sie ist auf jeden Fall gut genug, um dich zu unterstützen."

Kurt schnaubt ein trockenes Lachen. "Ja, ich bin _überzeugt_ , die neue Oberzicke der McKinley wäre geradezu _begeistert_ , mir zu helfen. Wir verstehen uns so gut."

"Sie ist gar nicht so schlimm", beharrt Blaine. "Zumindest nicht immer." Er drückt sich von den Schließfächern ab und schiebt die Tasche auf seiner Schulter zurecht. Es ist seltsam, denkt er, die Loyalität zu Leuten an der McKinley zu haben, die Kurt nicht hat. Sie sind seine Familie, aber plötzlich wird ihm klar, dass nicht alle von ihnen auch Kurts Familie sind. Dieser Gedanke ist ihm unangenehm. Er ist nicht richtig. Er bewirkt, dass er sich im Innern noch weiter von Kurt entfernt fühlt, als vorher. Aber wenigstens hat er auch das Gefühl, als könne er diese Kluft sofort und mit Leichtigkeit überbrücken. "Ich weiß, dass sie helfen würde, wenn ich sie bitte. Marley auch."

"Ich....", setzt Kurt an und sieht hin und her gerissen und vielleicht sogar wenig überzeugt aus.

"Das werden sie. Und ehrlich, es macht mir nichts aus, sie für dich zu fragen." Blaine hebt hoffnungsvoll die Augenbrauen. "Ich würde es gern für dich tun."

Kurt starrt Blaine überrascht und mit offenem Mund an, als hätte er ihm viel mehr angeboten, als nur ein wenig Hilfe für eine Darbietung, die er auch ohne große Mühe selbst hätte auf die Beine stellen können; dann lächelt er, dieses Mal sanfter und sagt: "Das wäre großartig. Danke."

Blaine genießt im Stillen die Dankbarkeit in Kurts Blick, während sein eigenes Herz offen in seiner Brust liegt und darauf wartet, dass Kurt es wiederhaben will, und er sagt nur: "Ich helfe dir gern." Er wünschte sich, Kurt würde es ihn öfter tun lassen. Er wünschte, Kurt würde ihn beweisen lassen, wie ernst es ihm damit ist, für ihn da zu sein. Er wünschte, er hätte nicht den Drang zu sagen: _bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, liebe mich wieder und lass mich dich so lieben, wie ich es mir wünsche._ Er wünschte, er müsste sich nicht zurückhalten und so vorsichtig sein. Wenn es um Kurt geht, wünscht er sich wirklich viele Dinge.

"Das habe ich bemerkt", sagt Kurt. Da ist eine gewisse Scheu in seinen Worten, aber auch eine Gewissheit, die Blaine nicht wirklich einordnen kann, die er aber dennoch absolut _liebt_ . Kurt _bemerkt_ es. Blaines Herz reagiert darauf mit einem Zittern, von dem er hofft, dass es keine unangebrachte Vorfreude ist. "Und ich weiß es zu schätzen. Nicht nur wegen dieser Sache hier. Es war eine schlimme..... also. Es war schlimm."

"Ich weiß", sagt Blaine entschuldigend, denn wenn er nicht solchen Mist gebaut hätte, dann wäre dieses Jahr nicht so schlimm für sie beide gewesen _und_ er hätte im Zusammenhang mit Burts Krankheit so dabei sein können, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Es wäre ihnen beiden so viel besser ergangen. "Aber ich bin für dich da. Zu jeder Zeit. Das weißt du. Zumindest hoffe ich das, Kurt."

Kurt nickt, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und mit einer Stimme, die klingt wie die, mit der er Blaine die geheimsten Wünsche seines Herzens zugeflüstert hatte, wenn er neben ihm auf dem Kissen lag, sagt er leise: "Das sehe ich." Das ist bei weitem keine Liebeserklärung, aber es ist immerhin _etwas_. Es fühlt sich bedeutsam an.

 Blaine möchte wieder – noch, immer, in jedem Augenblick – die Hände nach ihm ausstrecken, ihn in seine Arme ziehen, seine Wange an ihn schmiegen, ihm alles auf Erden versprechen, seine Hand festhalten und nicht mehr loslassen müssen. Aber er kann nicht. Kurt möchte es nicht.

Also bewegt Blaine sich nicht, lässt das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht verschwinden. Obwohl er es möchte. Er möchte es so sehr, dass der Gedanke daran, ihn sich leer fühlen lässt und nervös, auch wenn Kurt hier lächelnd direkt neben ihm steht und seine Berührung und seine Hilfe akzeptiert.

Nicht dass es ihm egal wäre, dass Kurt dieses Angebot von ihm akzeptiert, denn das ist absolut wunderbar; es ist nur so, dass Blaine so viel mehr will. Er will _das_ zurück, was sie hatten. Er will _mehr_ als das. Er will in der Lage sein, seinen rechtmäßigen Platz an Kurts Seite und in Kurts Leben einzunehmen, wo Kurt über seine Unterstützung nicht überrascht ist, sondern sich darauf verlässt – auf ihn – als gäbe es überhaupt keinen Grund, sie in Frage zu stellen.

Blaine will sofort per Textnachricht Bescheid bekommen, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Nein, er wäre gern mit ihnen bei dem Arzttermin dabei gewesen. Er möchte _auch_ ein Teil dieses Liedes für Burt sein, möchte _auch_ sein Herz sprechen lassen dürfen. Er will heute Abend mit zum Essen gehen, denn auch er ist voll von derselben Freude und Erleichterung. Er will so weit integriert sein, dass er mit ihnen feiern darf, will Teil einer riesigen Familienumarmung sein und wieder der Empfänger von Kurts besonderen Gesten sein. Es ist so hart, von Kurts Welt ausgeschlossen und kein Mitglied der Familie zu sein, noch mehr als früher, als er doch wenigstens Kurts Freund gewesen war; wo er sich doch so wünscht, ganz dazugehören zu dürfen.

Wenn er zu sehr darüber nachdenkt, dann fühlt er sich isoliert und unzulänglich, weil er nicht wie früher im Mittelpunkt von Kurts Leben ist.

Blaine schaut Kurt an und sagt sich, dass er sich riesig freuen sollte. Kurt strahlt. Er ist glücklich. Er ist überschwänglich und nicht mehr so verschlossen. Er lässt Blaine an seinem Leben teilhaben und er lässt Berührungen zu. Er lässt Blaine helfen, bindet ihn ein. Eigentlich ist es großartig.

Es ist nicht genug, aber es ist immerhin etwas. Es kommt seinen Träumen näher, als noch vor ein paar Monaten. Er nähert sich ihnen. Er weiß nur nicht, wie er sie erreichen soll, wenn es nicht von ihm abhängt, sondern von Kurt, der die wichtigsten Teile seines Herzens immer noch vor Blaine verbirgt.

"Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass sie es machen würden, dann sollte ich Tina schreiben und sie fragen", sagt Kurt, zieht das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und ruft seine Nachrichten auf.

"Das werden sie", versichert Blaine ihm. Natürlich werden sie; sie sind alle Teil der Glee Club Familie. "Sind drei Tänzerinnen genug? Sugar muss auch irgendwo sein."

"Drei reichen völlig", sagt Kurt grinsend. "Ich will ihn nicht überwältigen. Und außerdem soll der Fokus der Darbietung immer noch auf mir liegen."

"Als würdest du selbst mit einem Dutzend Tänzern hinter dir nicht immer noch herausstechen", sagt Blaine mit endloser Zärtlichkeit und Bewunderung. Kurt war bereits großartig, bevor er weggegangen ist und die Zeit in New York macht ihn nur umso außergewöhnlicher; Blaine hat die Videos gesehen, die Kurt und Rachel auf YouTube stellen.

Kurts Grinsen wird noch breiter und in seinen Augen ist ein unübersehbares Glitzern, als er sich von den Schließfächern aufrichtet, sich für einen Augenblick mit der Schulter an Blaine lehnt und sagt: "Du kennst mich so gut."

"Das tue ich." Blaine lächelt, aber das Ziehen in seiner Brust raubt ihm den Atem, weil dieser Moment so nah und doch so weit weg ist von allem, was er sich wünscht.

Blaine weiß, dass er selbst schuld ist, dass er das alles nicht haben kann. Er weiß, dass es an ihm ist, einen Weg zu finden, all das was sie sich in all den Jahren miteinander erträumt haben, zu erreichen: zusammen zu sein, eine Familie, für immer. Er muss einen Weg finden, Kurt dazu zu bringen, es auch wieder zu wollen. Er muss einen Weg finden, alles wieder gutzumachen.

Es ist eine große Aufgabe, ein hochgestecktes Ziel, aber Blaine hat sich noch nie vor Großem gefürchtet. Kurt liebt große Gesten und Blaine auch. Er ist überzeugt, dass er es schaffen kann, vor allem, wenn Kurt bereit ist, sich wieder auf ihn zu verlassen, wenigstens ein bisschen.

Und auch wenn Großes vor ihm liegt, das er bewältigen muss, so kann er jetzt im Augenblick der Liebe seines Lebens bei etwas viel Kleinerem zur Seite stehen.

"Komm mit", sagt Blaine lächelnd und geht stolzen Schrittes mit Schwung den Gang entlang. Wir feiern diese tolle Neuigkeit nicht mit halben Sachen. Lass uns ein paar Tänzerinnen zusammentrommeln."

 

 

~***~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank für Kommentare und Kudos. <3 <3


End file.
